Tingia cut outs and other stories
by LuvStruckWriter
Summary: Early versions of Tingia and other unfinished Artemis stories
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this will be the early versions of Tingia that didn't quite take the story where I wanted it to go. Also I might put other unfinished Young Justice stories in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _Splits off near the end of Tingia chapter one_

When Artemis woke up again she still couldn't see or hear but though she was still terrified she didn't panic and instead reached for the mental link that tied her to her team. *Is anyone there?*

*We are here. How are you feeling?* Kaldur spoke for the team.

*Why can't…no…is my condition permanent? Am I really blind and deaf?*

*I do not know. We are not even sure of the extent of your injuries.*

*You have no broken bones and only small scraps and burns* Megan put in trying to help.

*Where are you? It feels like I'm alone.*

*We are all here* Robin said as he grasped her hand.

*Don't leave me*

*We won't, but Canary would like to examine you now that you are awake.*

*Ok*

Black Canary conferred with Batman and Red Tornado. "I don't know for sure…we need a professional to be sure but I think the damage to her eyes might be permanent and when it comes to her hearing I don't know…I just don't know." She told them.

"We have to tell her. Don't give her false hope by waiting. I will tell Green Arrow." Batman declared.

Oliver Queen sighed as he entered his apartment after getting home from a business trip that hadn't gone well. He hadn't wanted to go in the first place but then once he went everything seemed to go wrong; first his phone died because he forgot the charger for it, then his comm. malfunctioned, the closest Zeta tube was down for repairs, and it had been a two week trip with meetings every day. He had left Star City's protection in the hands of Red Arrow and Artemis. Not the best choice he knew, but it seemed that they had been able to work together will enough or at least they hadn't destroyed the city while he was gone. To say the least he was very happy to be home. After plugging in his phone he checked his messages there were two. One from Roy said, "I just heard what happen I'm sorry." He sounded choked up.

The other from Bruce, "I need to speak to you as soon as you get this message something has happened." Bruce also sounded a little choked up.

Both messages were a week old.

Oliver dialed Bruce's number quickly, worried about what could have happened.

"Green Arrow"

"What happened?"

"Come to Mount Justice, I will explain when you arrive."

"Did something happen to Artemis?"

There was a pause then quietly, "yes" before the line went dead.

Oliver stared at the phone for a second before running for the Zeta.

"What Happened? Where is she? Tell me what happened to Artemis!" Green Arrow demanded of Batman as soon as he arrived at Mount Justice.

"Artemis is here. There was an accident on a mission. She…well the damage is most likely permanent."

"What damage? What happened to her?"

"She is blind and deaf."

"Oh no. How is she coping? Can I see her?"

"Go, she is in the Den."

Oliver hurried into the den and saw Artemis on the couch with Zatana next to her holding her hand. Megan in the kitchen saw him and said, *Artemis, Green Arrow is here.*

Artemis reached out her free hand and said, "Ollie."

He took her hand and sat in the seat that Zatana vacated for him. Artemis brought up her other hand gently touching his face before letting her hand fall. They sat for a moment then Oliver leaned over and wrapped her in his arms.

After 'talking' to Artemis via Megan and then speaking with Batman again, Oliver discovered that the unenviable duty of telling Paula Crock had been left for him to do and as he knocked on her door he realized it would be even worse since Artemis had been "missing" for over a week. At best Paula would kill him quickly at worst…he didn't even want to think about that.

The door opened and Paula seemed to be surprised to see him. "Oliver, what are you doing here? Oh, Artemis is missing isn't she? You're looking for her; well stop looking she just needs time."

Oliver was stunned, Paula wasn't worried about Artemis?

"That's not why I'm here, Artemis isn't missing but…"He started.

"You want to know why she is refusing to come home?"

"No, its, something went wrong on a mission and now she's blind and deaf" Oliver said as quickly as possible.

"Oh no, no, no being with me was supposed to keep her safe, being with you and the League was supposed to keep her safe." Paula murmured the composing herself asked, "Can anything be done?"

"I don't know but would like permission to take her to some experts. I want to do everything in my power to take care of her."

"Please, I give you permission to do anything you feel need to be done. I know that I can't do anything to take care of her stuck in this chair the way I am."

"I will take care of her." He promised. "Do you want to come see her?" he asked.

"Only if she wants to see me and I doubt that she does right now."

"Why wouldn't she want to see her own Mother?"

"Because I'm not her Mother."

 _"Good news, Mr. Queen, your niece isn't completely deaf and with a pair of hearing aids she should be able to hear most thing above a whisper."_

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, but the damage to your nieces eyes is permeant."_

 _"The hearing aids aren't working as well as we hoped but if you speak loudly Artemis can hear it."_

 _"I would suggest that you look into getting her a teacher who can teach a blind person the manual alphabet."_

After a whirlwind of doctors and experts things were finally settling down for Artemis. She was living with Oliver and was about to meet the woman who would tutor and teach her to once again be independent. Oliver was praying that Artemis would get along with the teacher he had spent weeks trying to find. He hadn't known going into that search how hard it would be to find someone qualified to teach a blind and mostly deaf person who was also League approved. At long last he and found Amanda Grace. After the first meeting he had liked her but the test was still to come- would Artemis like her?

Mrs. Amanda Grace arrived at the park, where she was to meet her new student, 10 minutes early. As she turned her car off she thought about what she about the girl which was unfortunately not very much. She knew that her name was Artemis, she knew that Artemis was 15 ½, Blind and mostly deaf from a resent accident, and that she was the niece of the richest man in Star City. After meeting Oliver Queen Amanda feared that Artemis might be quite spoiled. Sighing Amanda got out of the car unsure of where to wait for her new employer. She didn't have to wait long before a nice car with dark windows pulled up and Oliver Queen got out of the driver's seat. Amanda was half surprised that he didn't have a chauffeur. Then as he opened the passenger door out stepped a girl who Amanda knew had to be Artemis. She had long blond hair that half hid her green hearing aids and gray eyes. She was dressed neatly but in simple clothes, not the stylish designer brands that Amanda had expected. All in all she seemed to resemble her uncle quite closely.

As Oliver Queen glanced around, Amanda got up from the bench where she had seated herself and walked towards them. Oliver seeing her held up his hand for her to stop then led Artemis over to Amanda.

"Mrs. Grace, good to see you again, this is my niece Artemis. Artemis this is Mrs. Grace." He said loudly once they were close.

Artemis reached out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Grace."

Taking her hand Amanda said, "Please call me Amanda, Miss Artemis."

"Just Artemis."

After a few awkward get to know you questions the time was set when Amanda would work with Artemis – six days a week 9:30 am to 5:30pm- beginning the next day. On her way home Amanda thought about what she had learned about Artemis- She lived with her Uncle, that had been a surprise, and she definitely didn't seem to be spoiled. Amanda thought that they just might be able to get along.

After two weeks of working with Artemis and still knowing nothing about Artemis's parents Amanda had been startled the night before when Artemis had asked, "Amanda, could we go see my mom tomorrow."

So starting off at 10am the two of them had got in the car and headed to Gotham. Now three hours later Amanda was afraid that the GPS wasn't working correctly as they headed deeper and deeper into Gotham's slums. As the device announced that they had reached their destination Amanda said, "I think we went the wrong way."

"Why?"

"We seem to be in a pretty nasty neighborhood."

"Then we're in the right place." Artemis replied as she opened her door.

Amanda was surprised as Artemis led the way into the apartment building, in the 2 weeks she had known her, Artemis had rarely done anything by herself but now Amanda realized that Artemis seemed to be trying to pretend that she wasn't blind. It didn't go well, after bumping into the wall and tripping twice on the stair Artemis allowed Amanda to guide her. Upon reaching the correct apartment Artemis walked in without knocking and called out, "Mom"

A Vitemesse woman in a wheelchair rolled into view and exclaimed, "Artemis you came back!"

"I missed you and also once I had calmed down I got curious about Mira and you are the only one who knew her."

"Artemis of course I would be glad to tell you all I know about Mira but first who is this with you?"

"Oh, Mom this is my teacher, Amanda Grace. Amanda this is my Mom, Paula Crock."

After pleasantries were exchanged Artemis brought the subject back to Mira.

"Your mother, Mira, was a beautiful woman in her early to mid-twenties; she had brown hair and green eyes so you probably take after your father in looks. She named you which is why I don't know what your middle names are, when I asked she said that when you were old enough you would know. She asked me to tell you the truth exactly 6 months before your 16th birthday."

"What did you name your son?"

"I didn't have a name picked out so Mira suggested a one and I agreed. He was named Alwoad Crock Stevens."

At 5pm after many different topics of discussion Artemis and Amanda finally said goodbye and left. Outside despite still being early it seemed to Amanda to be dark and threatening, she was glad to be leaving. As they approached the car Amanda and Artemis were grabbed from behind, a cloth was placed over their faces and they knew no more.

When Amanda came to she was in the back of a vehicle, Artemis appeared to still be unconscious but then Amanda saw her hand move as she signed, "Don't move, pretend to still be out, are you ok?"

Amanda slowly slid her arms so that Artemis could gently place a hand on top of hers then signed, "Yes, You?"

"I'm Mad."

"Do you know why we were kidnaped? Is it to make your uncle pay a ransom?"

"Yes, No"

"What?"

"I know why, it isn't for money."

"Why?"

"Revenge, maybe info/"

"Revenge on whom?"

"Me."

"Depends on who kidnaped us."

"I thought you knew who did it."

"I know who most likely did it, but no matter whom it is for revenge."

"What do we do?"

"Leave it to me."

"What! You're blind and deaf."

"Mostly deaf but I wasn't always and they can't know that I am."

"What are you planning?"

"Can you fight at all?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"A little, I took a self-defense class once."

"Good."

"What is your plan?"

"Still making it."

Alwoad sighed, there was no way he would be able to rescue the Tingia without help and it would take too long to go back to Star City and find Belen. Alwoad wondered what in the world the Lady had been thinking when she had chosen him to protect her daughter. He, despite being raised as her son, had no powers and was simply human. It should have been Belen. Never mind who it should have been, it was him now and now he had to figure out how to rescue a Tingia who was a magnet for trouble.

*The truck is almost here.* Robin reported.

*Confirmed, Sportsmaster is here.* Aqualad acknowledged.

*Why is Sportsmaster here for what is supposedly just a drug shipment.* Kid Flash questioned.

*Perhaps the bits of conversation Superboy overheard are true and there is a special delivery coming for him.* Miss Martian suggested

*Perhaps, but what could it be.*

*Who cares? Let's just stop the van before it reaches the building.*

*This is a recon mission, we are to avoid confrontation.* Aqualad reminded Kid Flash

*Looks like someone missed the memo* Robin commented as an arrow popped one of the vans front tires.

*Who?* was asked as they tried to find the archer.

"What was that?" Amanda signed as the vechile suddenly swerved then stopped abruptly.

"Backup I hope. Let me try to get you untied." Artemis replied slipping out of her own loosened bonds.

Alwoad shot the two men who exited the truck with ease then slipped silently up to the back door unaware of the third man who called for backup from the confines of the cab. Alwoad was proud of himself for making the difficult shot that had sliced through the trucks tire. He wasn't as good a shot as Belen but he really needed to quit comparing himself to Belen, he was completely human and Belen wasn't.

Megan had gone in for a closer look. Although still camouflaged she had to stifle a gasp as she checked the two men downed by the unknown archer. *They're dead.* she reported in.

*Try and get a visual on the archer but don't put yourself in danger.*

*Ok, I think he is behind the truck.*

*Look out!* Robin warned as Sportsmaster said, "It's the archer, apparently someone found out about my special delivery. Get him."

"Lady help me." Miss M. heard come from behind the van. Flying back there she found a boy probably 15 or 16, with dark hair and clothing, picking the padlock on the back door. He got it open right as Sportsmaster's goons swarmed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Splits off in chapter 4_

Roy felt the eyes of the team on him as he offered to sit with Artemis for a while. He knew that they thought it was strange but he wanted to be close to his sister and take care of her. Of course he couldn't tell them that any more than he could tell them that what he really wanted to do was to try and heal Artemis. To do so he would have to tell them who he really was and he really didn't want to deal with the questions that would raise if he didn't have to. Instead of telling them any of that he said, "I'll sit with her for a while, it's the least I can do after being such a jerk for so long. You guys need a break anyway."

After a long pause in which Roy knew that they had a mental conversation, they agreed leaving him alone with Artemis.

Roy sat next to Artemis holding her hand to tell her that she wasn't alone. Roy let his senses heighten from that of a human to what he was truly capable of and listened carefully to be sure that no one was close enough to interrupt what he was about to try doing. Just when he had decided that it would be safe to start he heard the computer announce the arrival of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Roy paused, something about that didn't seem quite right but he couldn't remember what.

Then he remembered, it was September 1st, Oliver never ever did anything on the 1st of September. Roy prepared himself to protect Artemis as he came to the conclusion that 'Green Arrow' must be someone or something else pretending to be their mentor to get at the Tingia. He listened as Dinah asked Miss Martian to link their minds with Artemis's, it was a common enough request, after all it was the easiest way to communicate with Artemis, but Roy refused to take any chances and used his own power to carefully slip into Artemis's mind forming a shield to protect her from any mental attacks. The shield would allow communication between Artemis and those Miss Martian linked but nothing else. It would also, hopefully, be undetectable to the young Martian unless Artemis was attacked mentally. It would also let him know what was said.

As they finally entered, he pretended that he hadn't known that they were coning. Roy watched Green Arrow very carefully alert for any sign that his suspicions were correct and this was not his mentor but someone else, someone whose only desire was to hurt the Tingia and steal or prevent her from getting her now budding power.

Roy was so focused on evaluating Green Arrow that he hadn't been paying attention to the mental conversation, he turned his attention back to it when Artemis gasped aloud at something that had been said.

*Really?* She asked.

*Really. We thought maybe after all that happened but a DNA test confirmed it.* Dinah answered

*I don't know what to say* Artemis said starting to weep.

*Then say nothing* Oliver said as he scooped her up from her bed and into his arms, holding her in his lap like a child when he sat back down.

They were both crying now and Roy was puzzled and worried. Green Arrow was the real Oliver but what had he told Artemis? Roy was mentally kicking himself for not paying attention. Suddenly Dinah grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, Roy tried to fight her but she was strong. Listening to what she was saying he realized that she had just put him up against Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Superboy in a training session. Right as he realized this she said, "Begin." As the three of them attacked him he dad to focus all of his attention on fighting them without giving away his real secret ID.

By the time he got away from the training Oliver and Artemis were gone. As he searched he hoped that they had gone to Gotham or Star City where Artemis's first protectors could keep an eye on her.

Artemis and Oliver were headed to Oliver's apartment from the Zeta when Oliver heard a shout. Turning he saw a small cloud of Black mist headed towards them, putting Artemis behind him he watched it trying to decide what to do about it. Then he was shoved to the ground by what looked like a large cloud of black mist appearing out of nowhere. Oliver dazedly watched as it grabbed for Artemis even as someone else pulled her away. A boy put himself between the mist and Artemis; he held a short sword at the ready. Oliver tried to get up to help but he found that no matter how much he thought and tried to get up he couldn't make his body respond, he could only watch as the boy fought against the mist.

After a time the boy seemed to be tiring, he stumbled and the mist grabbed him for a moment before letting him crumple to the ground unconscious or dead Oliver couldn't tell. The mist touched Artemis and she screaked, loud enough to rival a Canary Cry. It was the last thing Oliver heard before blacking out.

As Roy exited the Zeta the first thing he heard was what he could have sworn was a Canary Cry or, he had heard his uncles describe it but had never heard it himself, the scream of a Tingia. He ran as fast as he could desperate to stop whatever was hurting his little sister. He didn't pause when he saw the dark wraith but channeled the anger that exploded inside him into an attack. He blasted the wraith away from Artemis. Roy kept up a steady stream of magic until the wraith dissipated. Roy grabbed Artemis who was still screaming and unaware that he was including Oliver and the boy in his spell teleported to safety before the creator of the wraith could show up.

The three who had been training earlier were enjoying their free time while the others trained when what sounded like Clack Canary's cry echoed through the cave. They rushed to the training room in time to see the last of a fading white glow and a young man with blond hair collapse to the ground unconscious and Artemis also crumple- her scream changing to loud sobs as she curled in on herself. Canary was the first to recover from her shock and started giving orders to the team to first check all four people for injury and them to transport them to the infirmary.

Roy awoke slowly at first with a headache he knew only came when he over used his magic, then remembering what had happened he snapped to alertness and sat up only to be stopped by a firm pair of arms. Looking at the person restraining him, he saw it was Zatanna. He pushed her away and got up anyway. Slowly, he walked over to where Canary and Megan tried to help a still sobbing Artemis. Speaking aloud even as he put the words into her mind he said, "Artemis Tingia, swash. Tei swash. Lu hal heaen tei." _(Artemis Tingia, Safe. You're Safe. Let me heal you)_

She tentively held out her arm and uncurled reveling two black hand prints one on her arm the other on her chest right above her heart. Roy closed his eyes, he couldn't heal it with the amount of magic he had at present and by the time he had enough power it might be too late to heal her. Getting an idea he opened his eyes and turned, "Zatanna, if I guided you would you be able to perform a healing?" he asked the young magician.

"Um maybe, I've never done anything like that before and I don't know how." She answered.

"You can speak English?" Wally asked stupidly.

Roy ignored the speedster and said, "I can guide you in what needs to be dome but the Tingia needs to be healed before this gets any worse."

"Don't you have your own magic? Why don't you do it yourself?" again asked stupidly by Wally.

"Normally I would but I'm not the Lady. I can't destroy a wraith and teleport four people, then still have enough power to perform a major healing on someone whose essence is being destroyed as we speak." Roy snapped at him.

"Sorry." Muttered Wally as Zatanna said, "Tell me what needs to be done."

"Ok, every one step back, Zatanna come here." He ordered.

Roy placed Zatanna's hands on top of the black prints and told her to push her magic into Artemis and say "Heaen", focusing all her thoughts on healing Artemis.

Zatanna did as she was told and everyone watched anxiously for something to happen, then under Zatanna's hands the prints glowed white and vanished. Artemis swayed for a moment then fell forward in a faint. Zatanna startled caught her and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Roy considered or a moment before answering, "No, you did that just right it just had a slightly different result than expected. Artemis will be fine when she wakes up."

"What was that spell you Zatanna use? I have never heard such a short spell for healing before." Kaldur asked.

"It wasn't a spell. The type of magic I had her use requires only thoughts to shape it. I simply had her say the word 'heal' because she is used to using spells to shape her magic. She would have had the same result if she had just focused her thoughts and said nothing."

"So 'Heaen' means 'heal'?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes"

"In what language?" asked Wally.

"In the language of my and Artemis's people

"Who are your people?" Kaldur asked.

"We are known by many names, the most accurate is 'Children of the Lady', but some of the more common are 'Elie' or 'Elves'."

"You're an Elf?" Wally asked skeptically.

"I have kept my true nature hidden since I came of age and chose to live among humans. I took a new name and used my magic to change my looks."

"What is your name?" Black Canary asked

"You don't recognize me?" Roy asked confused

"Belen."

"How do you know my real name? This is the first time I've been out of my disguise in three years."

"What name did name did you expect me to know you by?"

"Roy, Speedy, Red Arrow. My human identity."

"What?"

"All superheroes have a secret ID. Some have more than one." As he spoke Megan gasped in surprise. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Your hair! It just turned red, you're not blond anymore."

"Oh, so it has, good now I can wake Oliver and Alwoad." He said changing the subject and walking over to them. Scanning them quickly he turned his attention to a leather bag next to the boy who he called Alwoad. Finding a small bottle in the bag he grinned evilly. Holding it under Alwoad's nose he unstopped it. Alwoad awoke instantly, gaging and trying to push the bottle away. Roy stoppered it as Alwoad said, "Wakeflower. I still say that is just a cruel joke of your uncle. Is the Tingia…?"

"She is safe." Roy pointed to Artemis.

While Alwoad got up and walked over to her, Roy unstopped the small vial again this time under Oliver's nose. Oliver's reaction was violent retching. After Roy closed the bottle, Oliver gasped for air as he asked, "What was that?"

"Wakeflower, a very cruel but effective wake up potion created by my uncle. The headache you have is the result of being on the receiving end of a Tingia screaming."

"A Tingia scream?... never mind I don't think I want to know. Is Artemis alright?"

"She's fine, or will be when she wakes up anyway."

"Speaking of her waking up…" Alwoad started.

"No"

"Aww come on Belen, I want a little revenge for her constantly disappearing on me."

"No"

"Do you know how hard it is to protect someone who bounces all over the country on a daily basis?"

"No"

"Please."

"Fine." Roy sighed and handed over the bottle of wakeflower.

Alwoad grined and opened it about 2 feet away from Artemis, nothing happened. He moved it a little closer, still nothing. He put it about 6 inches from her nose, still nothing. He looked at Belen in confusion, "Why isn't it working?"

Before Roy could answer Miss M asked, "Don't you have to put it under her nose?"

"NO!" Alwoad exclaimed even as Roy said, "Yes."

"Why? Won't that burn her sinuses?" Alwoad asked.

"It won't because she is bound. For now treat her as if she was human."

"She's bound?!" Alwoad squeaked alarmed.

"What does that mean?" Canary asked slightly concerned by Alwoads tone.

"Bad news, when she is unbound that is." Alwoad replied

"Ok, but what does it mean?"

"It means that her true nature is hidden making her for all intents and purposes human."

"Wait a minute Roy, are you saying that Artemis isn't human?" Oliver exclaimed.

"You hadn't caught on to that yet?"

"How is she not human? She's my daughter!"

"What! How? My sister is your daughter? You are favored by the Lady?"

"Your sister?!"

"Artemis Tingia is my sister. The current Lady is unusual because she had only two children. Story goes that she tried to live as a human and had only one favored one. You were her favored one?"

"Who is this 'Lady' you keep referring to?" Black Canary asked.

"The Lady of the Light, my mother, Mira."

"Your Mother was named Mira? Roy, what? Please someone explain." Oliver asked very confused.

"Oliver, Roy is Belen. He has been in disguise for 3 years." Black Canary explained.

"Belen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Before he could say more a quiet voice behind them asked, "Ollie? Is someone there? Megan? Anyone?" Artemis had awakened.

Oliver and Belen both grabbed one of her hands, Belen saying into her mind _"It's alright we're here, you're not alone"_

"What a touching family reunion, but fate would have the line of the Lady dead." Came a mocking voice from the doorway. Turning they saw Dr. Fate coming towards them.

"Stand away, my quarrel is not with you it is only with the young Tingia who has escaped death to many times." Nabo warned.

"You, a Lord of the Light, you're trying to kill the Tingia?" Belen asked in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have had to do it myself; the wraith, the explosion, or any number of the other little accidents I arranged should have done it. Now stand away." He used his power to push everyone away and then to hold them where they stood.

As he approached Artemis, Alwoad broke free and rushed to attack Nabo only to be thrown into the wall by more magic.

Raising a long knife he stabbed down into her chest only to have the knife shatter just before it could touch her body. Nabo cursed as a white glow came from within Artemis and quickly grew in size and strength. It propelled Artemis to her feet. When it got to the point where it was almost too bright to look at, the light erupted out of Artemis towards Nabo, forcing him to his knees. As the light continued to press on him, his helmet began to first crack and then splinter before completely dissolving into the light. Once the helmet was gone the glow quickly faded to reveal Artemis standing over three others, the magician Zatara, another man, and a woman. Although the spell holding everyone in place was gone, for a few moments everyone was too stunned to move.

Belen was the first to react rushing forward even as Artemis asked, "What…what just happened?"

"It's your birthday. Are you all right?" He answered and asked.

"I'm fine, really confused but fine."

"Sit down." Belen told her before he moved to tie up the unknown man.

That opened the door to everyone else's reactions; Oliver went to the unconscious woman, Zatanna went to her father, Black Canary went to Alwoad, and the rest of the team went to Artemis.

 **A/N: This version is the one that I went the farthest with before deciding that it wasn't quite right. So far though this is the only version that the villain shows up in. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Alya Rose**


End file.
